reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hakuboshi
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Al Wolfscreed page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Deletion Characters like the one you're mentioning are considered less-than-minor. You can check out our category, Category:Minor characters, where you'll see that even those that are marked as "minor characters" are actually sort of important, connected to missions and stranger missions and such. The Red Dead wiki is a place for information regarding the games in the Red Dead series, and information about random characters that only interact with the player during poker games (or other gambling games) are not really relevant information for this wiki. I appreciate the effort you put into it, but that article was simply not relevant to the wiki. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 12:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, you're making my ban finger itch. Stop hurting my feelings. Please. It's painful and stuff. :But seriously, don't give me a reason to ban you. If you think I did wrong, take it up with one of the other admins to get their opinion on it, and then we'll talk. If you keep up that attitude of yours, all you'll end up with is a 3-day ban. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 12:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously, I don't see why humour is relevant at all. I have no idea what you're getting at, but I feel no need to impress you in any way. Just please, take this up with another admin, you can find a list of them here, but don't take it up with User:Tiktaalik, as he's not active any more. Cheers -=KAG=-The VaultNO 13:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Abusing? No. Using the rights I've been granted to improve this wiki by doing what I believe is right, which is making sure that all relevant information is kept while that which is not relevant is deleted, that's what I believe I'm doing. There'll always be people disagreeing, but as I said, take it up with one of the admins, other than me. See what their view is on it. :::Also, I haven't banned you yet, have I? -=KAG=-The VaultNO 13:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism What's with you? Do you think you are cool or something? My profile is not yours to edit. I really do hope you get banned. XXxPyromaniacxXx 03:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : If you don't like what's written above then remove it (I'm pretty sure it's against policy), but don't transform it to look like a compliment. --talk 03:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Final straw Permanently Banned Due to your recurrent hostile and unproductive behaviour, you have been blocked from using this website at all.